Dance Academy- One Step At A Time
by Abztract Isight
Summary: This is a fan fiction based on the TV show Dance Academy, created by Samantha Strauss and Joanna Werner. (It can be seen on Netflix and Youtube.) The characters are not mine and I have no rights to them. My fan fiction is mainly Tara Webster & Ethan Karamakov, in what I would have wanted for Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

When she had wanted to fly as a child, it wasn't like this. Sadly she stared out at the clouds as the plane gained altitude. These last few days she couldn't erase from her mind and she wished she could. When she was sixteen, Sammy would have helped her through this and she missed him badly, God rest his soul. It didn't matter if she tried to sleep, watched the movie or looked at the sun setting. The image was burnt into her eyes. Calling Kat, had been the first thing she had done, but her friend was in the middle of filming a movie. Next she called Abigail, but the company was touring in Europe and the call was cut short. Going home wasn't an option either, because he'd spent every holiday there with her. What had made Ethan call her when he had, she didn't know, but it was perfect timing. He needed inspiration and she needed to escape.

"I'm glad you had the time to come," Ethan said as met her at the arrivals airport terminal.

She nodded, "thanks for inviting me."

He took her luggage and she followed him to his car. Ethan knew immediately something was wrong, but didn't ask. Instead he filled her in on his life in Barcelona and his work. The car ride from the airport was only 20 minutes to his apartment near Park Guell. Then a short walk and they were at his studio flat. Tara liked how it was modern and yet elegant. The layout was efficient and open concept. It had a small balcony overlooking a courtyard. But best of all, it had big windows to let the sun in.

"This is a nice flat," Tara complimented.

"Thanks, my favourite feature other than the view, are the hardwood floors. Wes and I use to move the furniture to the wall and then Abigail could dance. It helped when planning our choreography." Ethan led her to another door, "and this is the guest room…er.. your room, for as long as you want it."

"I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind me here," Tara said, fishing for information.

"Who has time for a girlfriend?" Ethan laughed.

Tara turned around and looked him over from head to toe. "Okay who are you and what have you done with Ethan?"

He gave her his trademark smirk, "too many girls to tie me down to just one."

She smiled for the first time and threw the pillow at him.

"How goes it with Christian?"

Ethan watched the smile fall and her emotion turn off. That was the face that Abigail had worn most of the time at the academy. He was sorry he'd asked and changed the subject. "Get unpacked and I'll show you around Barcelona, unless you're jet lagged."

"No I'm fine," she replied. Tara was glad he left her alone for a few minutes. After she had put her things in the dresser and closet, she came out of the room. "I'm ready if you are."

He nodded, "Barcelona has lots of impressive parks and buildings. I hope you're up for a walk."

Tara raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief, "says the guy who drives a car."

Ethan's tour took them to Parc de la Ciutadella. Tara's smile came back at the zoo and the Natural History Museum. She didn't really care about the church or boating lake, but she did like the bandstand. It was a big park and as expected, she liked the green space. Next they went to Castell de Montjuic, which had once been a Military museum and now the castle was home to the International Peace Centre. They walked through the castle, climbed the battlements to look out at the fabulous view and then had a picnic lunch in the wide moat. Ethan bought them coffee at the cafe in the Plac de Arms.

"Wow, Barcelona is so beautiful. I can see why you love it here," Tara said.

"Are you glad now that we rented bicycles?"

She nodded, "my knee and back thanks you."

"How have you been?" Ethan asked with concern.

"As you know learning to walk was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Starting again at square one with ballet, was difficult, but not as bad as you'd think. It's weird being the oldest in the class, but I'm glad I took the time to get back into shape. Second time round, I know what to expect too. Every day my back gets that much better. But being off for the whole summer, is still a relief."

"That's the only thing I miss," he chuckled.

They returned the bicycles and got back into his car. Next he showed her the modernist architecture and works of Antoni Gaudi. The buildings were impressive both inside and out.

"The last place today, is very close to my flat. The Park Guell, feels like you're in a fairy tale and is kind of like an English garden city."

"Are you sure you're not a tour guide?" Tara teased.

It was a functioning village, where obviously the very rich lived. The walls, roofs and statues were all covered in mosaic artwork. As he expected the two gatehouses reminded Tara of Hansel and Gretel, especially the one with the red and white mushroom roof. The gardens were beautiful and the circular concourse was surrounded by benches in the form of a sea-serpent decorated with shattered tiles.

"This place is magical with all these twisted stone columns. It just blends so well with the natural hillside," Tara said, feeling joy for the first time in days.

He grinned as she twirled around. "There's plenty to see and I have moved my schedule around to give us time to explore. Tonight we'll go and fill up on Tapas and Pintxos. I use to hate them, but that's another thing that has changed."

"I don't know what that is, but I trust you." Tara realized that is why she had come, because he'd always been there for her when he was needed most.

Ethan had helped her with rehab for her knee and back. Her first time flying, was because he had got her in the rope harness, so she wouldn't be scared to dance again. He'd encouraged her to be a better dancer. Even though he'd come for Kat when Sammy died, he'd made time for her grief too. Before she went into surgery for her back, his call had given her peace. Ethan returned again, when she'd had to re-learn how to walk. He had dropped everything and came to help. When she'd been sinking into that dark pit of depression quicksand, he pulled her out. It was all because she trusted him more so than anyone. He'd forgiven her for choosing Christian twice and had been man enough to still be her friend. This time she doubted he could rescue her, but maybe he'd help. He'd done that for Abigail and she'd come back from Barcelona, as a better person.

"Pintxos are just plates of bite-sized goodies served on top of a piece of bread. They're popular here in Barcelona. You use tooth-picks to eat the food. There is ham, chicken tempura, mini-brochette pork and even baby squids. It's a good variety, to say the least."

"Will we go to Raval?" Tara had read something about it.

"Of course, that's where Barcelona's contemporary centre is. Not to mention a good place to experience urban culture and music. Actually I'm working on a piece for a dance exhibit there at the end of the month. The CCCB likes fusion of genres, to explore different dynamics of expression. But I've lost my creativity, I'm stuck. That's why you're here, you've always inspired me," Ethan confessed.

"I'm your muse?" She asked.

"Exactly!"

"At least someone appreciates me," Tara mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'd love to help and meet your dancers."

"Is ballet your main focus still?" Ethan asked.

"Before my back injury I would have said a definite yes. But now, so much has changed. I'm a little confused, not sure what direction I want to go in. I love dancing, but I don't know if I want to spend 5 years just doing ballet. I spoke to Grace a while ago and she's bored with it already."

Ethan frowned, "you can't go by what she says. She gets impatient with life, unless she's able to observe human behaviour with mind games. Being in such a structured environment, I'm surprised Grace Whitney of all people, has stayed with the Austin Ballet as long as she has."

"It's probably because she's in love with Ben. He got the contract with them first. After Grace backpacked around the globe, she returned to find him. She hasn't looked back since," Tara explained.

"Love.. it changes the texture of your life," Ethan sighed.

"Wow that was profound," Tara teased.

He looked at her and said, "I'm glad you came."

She replied softly, "I'm glad you asked me."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days Ethan juggled his work obligations with showing Tara around Barcelona. He was seeing it through her eyes, like a child would experience. She bravely tried new foods and drinks, her surprise at the first time tasting vermouth, made him adore her all over again. It was like time and distance hadn't been there at all. Still even with all the wonder around, a dark cloud hovered above her.

To try and cheer her up he took her dancing to one of the hot clubs. Tara had a few drinks and was feeling the alcohol. It loosened her up and gave her the courage to dance with some random guy. Ethan was near by but she didn't want to dance with him. Every time he tried to get close, the guy she'd picked in the beginning, blocked contact. He noticed the guy feeding her booze all night long, but she didn't say no and drank it all. It wasn't until he saw Tara wanting to leave and the same guy not let her go, that Ethan got more involved. He put his body in front of Tara's and got in the guy's face. His height made him more intimidating and the strange guy backed off. That's when it was time to go.

"Since when do you drink so much?" Ethan asked as they got out of the car, back at his flat.

She shrugged, "I'm on vacation. Why do you care, you're not my boyfriend and you're not my dad."

"Tara," he said, surprised she was being so cold.

"I had fun, thanks." Inside the flat, she ignored him and went straight to her room.

As he walked by her door, on his way to bed, he heard her crying. He knocked, but she didn't answer. He waited a moment, not sure if he should go in anyway, then changed his mind. When she was ready, she'd talk to him.

Again, in the morning when he returned from his jog, Ethan heard her crying. This time she was in the bathroom. He didn't ask her if she was okay and didn't let her know he'd heard her. But he wanted to help her let it out, whatever was drowning her in depression. So he decided to invite her to one of his classes, when she came to join him for breakfast.

"You teach?" Tara asked in surprise.

"I have to supplement my income. I pay my own way now."

"What are you teaching tonight?"

"It's an open expression contemporary class. The assignment is making an inanimate object come alive. If a painter can do it on canvas, then so should a dancer be able to do it with steps."

"You sound like Zach," Tara said.

"He's a great teacher, but too stuck on traditional contemporary."

Ethan showed her to the girl's change room and waited until she came out. It felt like they were back in school, when he saw her in the usual dancer's outfit. He took her bag and led her to the studio. She warmed up with the other dancers. He introduced his guest, so the curious whispers would stop.

"Ethan, how are we supposed to give human emotion to a rock? It just sits there."

"I've got this one. Let me show you," Tara said. She whispered her idea to Ethan, who chose some music to go with it.

Tara picked up a plastic bag from her gear and emptied it. Then put it on the floor. Ethan turned on the stereo. As she danced, Tara's story as a plastic bag was told. First she was tossed aside, no longer needed, then picked up by the wind and tumbled around. Only to be plucked by a person for recycling, emerging as a plastic kite. The class didn't understand all of it that way, had Ethan not explained as she went. But they finally got what he was looking for.

"So as a rock, I am stationary, but then someone kicks me. I tumble and fall, before coming to rest in the water." The male dancer named Scott said, as he went through the movement.

Ethan replied, "that's the idea, but with more emotion. When Tara as the bag was being tossed by the wind, what did you feel?"

"Like she was being torn apart, I felt sad."

"So as a rock being kicked and moved, how would you feel?"

"Angry," Scott stated.

"As dancers, the music can help our story, but we have to paint the picture with our movement. The more emotion we draw on, the more we connect with the audience." Ethan sat down near Tara and they watched Scott dance. "You were great," he whispered.

"Thanks, you always were good at putting ideas into motion."

As the class progressed and all the dancers showed their objects. What Tara didn't expect was how Ethan ended the session. "Okay free style time, but use what you learned today."

A blond girl, plugged her cell phone into the stereo's auxiliary port and classical music came out. She had some technical flaws, but you could see her joy in the ballet movements. A few others danced too. And something was stirred in Tara.

"Remember we are human first, artists second and dancers third. Like Mia Michael's said; dancers hide behind steps and dance, instead of letting their true artist come through. When you can do that, you draw the audience in." Ethan reminded them all.

Tara hadn't seen him dance like that since second year, when he had been showing her how he wanted his choreography to go. He was poetry in motion, flowing from the ground and up into the air, using the whole floor. His technique was perfect and she was reminded again why the company had wanted him under contract so badly. She realized then that the free style end of the class, was as much for his students as for himself. When he finished everyone couldn't help but clapping.

"Do you want to have a go Tara?" Scott asked, curious what she'd do compared to Ethan.

Tara shrugged, then plugged her phone in. It was set to a compilation she'd created, after a bad fight with one of the dancers in her class. As 'We're No Here' by Mogwai poured forth, she began to dance. The traditional contemporary movement turned into something more sensual, even erotic. Ethan saw some of his class blush and grinned. This is what set Tara apart from other dancers; her ability to draw you into what she was feeling. The dance changed with the music, suddenly aggressive and angry. She was using hip hop and krumping, mixed in with contemporary dance, to get her point across. Suddenly she stopped, even though the music continued to play in a haunting melody. He saw tears pouring down her face and she tried to hide behind her hands.

"Let it out, move through it, " Ethan encouraged. "Leave it all on the dance floor, purge it."

When Tara continued to dance, they could all feel her gut wrenching pain. There was not a dry eye in the room, including Ethan himself. Her dance transitioned into ballet and she kept leaping, like she wanted to escape her own skin. As she curled into a ball at the end of the music, it took a while for everyone to recover. Before they knew it, she was gone. They were raw, having just gone through hell with her and then spit out.

"Wow, Tara is amazing…. What happened to her?" Scott asked.

"That she is and you could be like that too. She's probably gone to have a shower."

Scott shook his head, "that's not what I meant. It's obvious some one hurt her badly."

Ethan shrugged, but he had a feeling he knew who was involved. "She's a fighter and will be fine. Dancing can help heal the soul, just like any form or expression."

"I know, that's why I love it so much. See you Thursday," Scott said and left with the others.

Ethan cleaned up, put his towel around his neck and grabbed his bag. Tara wore a poker face, when she met up with him. In his eyes was not pity, just understanding. Yet she was still thankful that he didn't ask her questions about what had just happened.

"Let's go home, I'll make us some dinner and we'll relax on the balcony. It's a nice night," Ethan said.

When they returned, he gave her a glass of wine, then disappeared to have a shower himself.

"Anything I can do to help with dinner?" Tara asked, before the water turned on in the bathroom.

"Light the barbecue and slice the toppings you want," Ethan called out from behind the closed door.

Living on a farm, meant she knew how to use a barbecue. She found burgers in the fridge, along with tomato, lettuce and pickles. Tara put the burgers on the heated grill and cut the toppings as she waited until the burgers could be turned.

"Look at you being all domestic," Ethan teased, coming into the kitchen in sweatpants and carrying a shirt. He noticed she avoided any physical contact with him and wouldn't look up from the floor.

"You forget where I come from…. although I'm not so good at cooking steak or chicken." She let him take over cooking the burgers after he put his shirt on.

"I found out fast, that eating out was more expensive than just cooking it myself. I splurge once in a while."

"It's nice not to eat fast food or just salad," Tara added.

They ate in silence, then cleared their plates. It was a nice evening, so Ethan put some music on and they sat sipping wine on the balcony. He looked over at her and saw her face, he knew she was about to tell him what happened back in Sydney.

"We had grown closer and …." Tara began out of the blue, not sure where to start. She swallowed hard continuing, "he wanted to take it to the next level. I wasn't ready, but he was right that if I loved him I'd want to be with him in every way. We had a small fight about him spending too much time with Kayla. He'd been giving her ballet lessons in exchange for her helping him teach hip hop at Sammy's Studio. During the fight Christian said I was being a jealous little girl." She paused to take a sip of wine.

Ethan snorted, "you haven't been a little girl since everything that happened with Sammy and then your back."

She nodded and said, "the fight was awful, he said such hurtful things. I went to leave and Christian grabbed my arm… he hurt me. It was the first time I was ever scared of him." Her hand rubbed the arm where he had left a bruise. "But I calmed down eventually and came back later in the night." Tara stood up and walked to the railing, unable to face Ethan. Her voice cracked, "I… I caught him in bed with Kayla. A cold shiver flashed over me and I stood there just staring at them. He saw me and said my name… I bolted. I didn't go back the next day, until I knew he was at the studio. Then I packed and left. But everywhere I go, the image of their naked bodies entwined is branded on my eyeballs."

He stood up and came to the railing. "It wasn't your fault, this is all on him."

She turned to him, once again crying and he took her into his arms. Her body shook as she sobbed. "Why? Why did he do it? Why couldn't he wait, if he loved me so much?"

"Guys are stupid, we don't always think with the right parts. Or maybe he was scared, scared of the commitment. Remember he's run from that before."

"You mean like his dad?" Tara asked, stepping away from Ethan and accepting the offered tissue box.

"I never met his dad. But maybe or that could be just an excuse. I don't know Tara. Have you talked to him since that night?"

"No. I don't want to hear what he has to say. And I don't know if I will ever forgive him. Kissing someone is cheating, being with someone like that is much more destructive."


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Tara woke before Ethan's alarm. He came out of his room wearing shorts and a tank top, runners in hand. "Good morning, join me for a run?"

She nodded, "thanks for last night. I didn't mean to dump my problems on your door step. The freestyle dancing, unlocked the gate."

"I knew it would. But even in your pain, you taught my dancers how movement can tell a story."

Tara gave him a sad smile and then went to change. A glass of juice and then off they went. He took her through the city to a little morning cafe. They had a light breakfast and began to walk back.

"Race you!" Tara challenged.

He laughed, "you don't even know where you're going!"

"Alright, let's just run back then."

They did so, side by side. She easily kept pace. He liked having her with him. It angered him that Christian had physically and emotionally hurt her so badly. All he could do was help her forget that moment when her heart had been shredded. He looked over at her and shook his head. How had Christian ever thought she was a little girl. Everything she'd been through… no she was all woman.

"I missed you," he said simply.

She looked at him and saw he was sincere. "I missed you too. And I never got to thank you for helping me in rehab after my back injury. I was so scared I couldn't walk or ever dance again…. I… I owe you."

He stopped running and began to walk, he smiled. "Remember when you were organizing that winter prom thing? You had told me that you liked being injured."

"Yes I remember. You were right, if there was a threat of never being able to dance, I wouldn't say that. When I fell and couldn't feel my legs…."

"And look at you now; you dance and run. You've never been a quitter," Ethan praised. "I found something that reminded me of you, the first week I was here." He took her to a park, that had a big green patch.

"Clovers!" She laughed, "did you ever find a four leaf clover?"

"In spanish it's trebol de cuatro hojas," Ethan grinned. "And no I never did find one, maybe you will. I kept the one you gave me and had it laminated." He took out his wallet from his shorts and showed her.

The look she gave him, stirred a feeling, that he had buried a long time ago. But he didn't want to be her rebound, so he ignored the moment. "We need to go, I've got to head in to the studio and work on that piece for the CCCB."

Tara gave back the encased clover. "I'll find you a spanish one, I've got all summer."

Back at Ethan's flat, she called her parents. It was 8am in Barcelona and that meant it was 4pm in Australia. "I'm in Barcelona… yes with Ethan. No don't tell him and no, I don't want to talk about it…. I'll be back to finish third year at the academy. … Thanks Dad. Send my love to mom… I will… bye."

"I didn't mean to eaves drop, but it sounded like Christian called them looking for you."

"He did, but I'm not ready to talk to him. If he calls you, what will you say?" Tara asked.

"I'll tell him you're okay and that you'll be back at the end of summer."

After a few moments of silence, Tara explained their past. "Our timing has always been off. The first time Christian got between you and I, was because he was there and you weren't. The second time, when you invited me to spend the summer with you, his plans to join Sammy at his parents place, fell through. I couldn't invite him to join you and I, but I also couldn't desert my friend. There always was something happening or in the way."

"And me getting the job here in Barcelona didn't help," Ethan added. "So really you didn't choose him over me, is what you're saying?"

She nodded. "He was part of me from the start, kept me grounded. And he's still in my present. But you've always challenged me to be better, to look to my future. I don't know what will happen this year, but I do want to stay here all summer with you if that's okay."

"I understand more now than I did before. And thanks for explaining," Ethan sighed. Then he added, "you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks for everything," Tara replied.

They left it at that and headed into Increpacion Danza. He introduced her to some of the choreographers and the directors; Montse Sanchez and Ramon Baeza. When they said her name, their spanish accent made it sound so beautiful. They talked for a good thirty minutes and then were called away by business. Ethan and Tara changed and met in the same studio he had held class at. He explained his idea, but couldn't figure out the music or how to put it to dance that would be different.

"You said the CCCB like innovative movement. Since classic contemporary is a mix of ballet, jazz and modern, why not use everything else?" Tara suggested.

"Like when you were free styling?" Ethan asked, an idea forming as they spoke.

"Sure, why not? And to a mix of music, like you playing piano into beat boxing and then classical or pop."

"So we could combine different cultural dances. Instead of telling a story in the literal sense, it could be how music and dance is the universal language of cultures." Ethan thought out loud.

"One time Zach took us to meet his wife. She's a circus performer. Why not incorporate things like ribbon or fire dancing?"

"I'm going to need more dancers and we don't have much time," Ethan said excitedly. He was energized and his mind was going in all directions.

"You focus on what styles and cultures they will need to learn. I'll help you with the music." Tara watched him scribbling on a piece of paper, some things never changed.

He told her a few moves and explained what would be happening on stage. They settled on aboriginal dance for the southern countries, then looked at north, east and west. The traditional movement would be fused with modern, ballet, jazz, hip-hop, latin and folk. There would be ribbon and fire dancers too. The idea was ambitious, but if they focused and worked together, it could be pulled off.

"Chaotic contemporary is what I'm calling it," Tara teased.

"I'll post the audition call and we'll start the screening process. Once we have the dancers, we'll get going... I hope you don't mind working over your summer break."

"This is fun and will really put your name on everyone's tongue," she encouraged.

"You really think I can pull it off?" Ethan asked hesitantly.

"Yes, because it's you."


	4. Chapter 4

Tara knew that Ethan was keeping her busy, so she wouldn't think about Christian and what was at home. Working with him on his project, brought happiness back into her life. Slowly the image of Kayla and Christian, faded. Her heart no longer bled all over the floor. She went out with one of the dancers working on their project, but ended it after a few dates. Ethan was supportive, but didn't interfere. After he saw her kissing a guy from the flamenco class, she thought he'd say something, but he didn't. Maybe she wasn't desirable anymore. Maybe to Ethan, she was sloppy seconds. His charisma once again drew her in. The way he could look straight into her soul and make it shine with his smile. And even though he didn't dance regularly, he was very toned. His abs were chiseled and made her blush, when she bumped into him coming out of the bathroom. Unlike when she was fifteen, she became much more sexually aware of Ethan. Why didn't he desire her? Was there just too much history?

He was teaching, when an opportunity came for Tara to show him how good they were together. 'Say Something' by A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera was playing. The couples in the class were struggling with the choreography, so Ethan danced with Tara to show them, how the music flowed so well with the steps. It was classic ballet and she wore her point shoes. When his hands held her for the Presage Lift, Tara held her breath. Then as he stood behind her, matching her movement, a shiver ran through her like nothing she'd felt before. It was something inside, that awakened. The feeling started low and ran up through her body. She was glad when they parted and he worked with one of the other dancers.

Ethan looked over at Tara, he'd had to stop dancing with her and put distance between them. As soon as their bodies made contact, his desire spiked. No matter where he put his hands, they wanted to move to places on her body, that definitely were not allowed by a professional ballet dancer. Her scent was light and intoxicating. Suddenly he wanted them to be alone, but did she feel anything for him? She'd been dating other guys, so he wouldn't be a rebound. Yet he wouldn't be able to handle her rejection a third time. Was he willing to risk their friendship for a kiss?

"Alright, that's it, now go for the one handed passage lift." Ethan instructed Scott and his partner. "Perfect and one more time, then we'll call it a night."

The dancers were more advanced than Tara was, but she'd be able to do that lift too when she finished third year at the academy. For now, just watching him teach, was plenty. A cold shower was in her near future. When the class ended, she didn't leave right away.

"I saw the way you watched every move of that lift. You want to try it don't you?" Ethan asked.

"Yes and no. I know I'm not that good yet, but I hope one day I can do it."

"Scared of failing or what it might do to your back?"

She shrugged, "a little of both. Those steps you did earlier, was that a little bit of salsa?"

"Yup, nothing else has that kind of hip movement." Ethan smirked when she unknowingly blushed.

"Oh. I wish the academy taught other forms of dance like that. I'm glad they brought back hip hop, but learning ballroom dancing would be great too."

"Want me to show you some moves?" Ethan asked.

"Um… I don't know, I might step on your feet," Tara hesitated. She wasn't sure she could handle being so close to him again.

He held out his hand, "a good partner will never lead you wrong."

The music played and she let him move her around the floor. He was right, his hands steered her where he wanted. Still it was a different type of partnering than what ballet taught. Eventually she did step on his toes. That ended the dancing, because she was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, really. I hope I didn't hurt you," Tara giggled.

"You didn't stomp on me, I barely felt it." He tossed her a towel, "you're a natural dancer, picking up steps quickly. You've become a choreographer's dream."

"Am I your dream?" She blurted without thinking.

He walked towards her, holding her line of sight with his eyes. "I think the question is; am I yours?"

Tara sucked in her breath and then replied in a rush, "you know the answer to that… don't you?"

Ethan pulled her towards him, her hands braced against his chest. He looked into her eyes, waiting for her to make the first move. When her eyes locked on his lips and Tara moved her head, he gave in. The passion in that kiss, was so heated, they were both breathless when it ended.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now," Tara confessed, "but I didn't think you did."

He nodded in understanding and said the rest, "and you didn't want to risk our friendship?"

"Exactly. You too?" She asked, moving a hand to the back of his neck.

"Yes, me too." His words barely came out, before their lips reunited.

As her mouth opened to make the kiss more intimate, so did her heart open too. They stood embraced for countless minutes, then he broke away. "We need to stop. I need to take a cold shower."

She smiled and it reached her smouldering eyes, "I think I need to take one of those myself. Meet you at your car?"

He nodded, backing away slowly and then turning to pick up his bag. He waited until she had her things, then removed the disc and pressed off on the stereo controller. Finally the lights went out and they headed for the showers. Both wore satisfied smiles and in the shower, both used the cold setting. When they came out of their respective change rooms, casual cloths on, both were back in control of their desire. But he did take her hand in his, as they walked back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

The days that followed, they were busy with the piece for the CCCB festival. But they shared kisses and touches in private. Tara's heart raced whenever they were alone together. She was excited and nervous. Once again he had the control and she knew nothing. Yet, unlike Christian he didn't push her for more. Ethan didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for. He never wanted to see fear of him in her eyes. Sometimes when she took it a little farther, he had to fight for control. Like when she took off his shirt, before they went to their separate beds and ran her hands down over his chest. He felt the familiar tightening and hoped that it wouldn't scare her. Instead Tara's kissing became more intense and she pushed up against him. Ethan's lips moved from her mouth to her neck. That sent shivers of delight down her spine and she turned to jelly.

"We need to stop Tara," he gasped.

She couldn't even speak, just nodded her head and took a step back. Her eyes lowered and Tara turned around and went into her room. She leaned against the closed door a moment and whispered, "but I don't want to stop."

How could she make him believe her. She was ready, because it would be with him. He'd been her first crush, first kiss, first boyfriend and now she wanted him to lead her out of virginity. Kat had told her that it wasn't like the movies or romance novels. But when it was the right guy, it still was special. She'd have a bond for life with that person. A connection no one could break. Thinking about Ethan in the next room, gave her incredible dreams. It excited her as much as it made her scared.

He lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The cold shower hadn't helped. Ethan didn't understand that of all the women he knew and been intimate with, why Tara made him feel as nervous as a teenage boy with just a kiss. Even now his stomach was in knots, worse than any exam or audition he'd gone after. And he'd have to let her go at the end of summer. She'd be returning to Australia, to complete third year. Anything could happen when she went back and saw Christian. He could loose her for good. He made a mental pros and con list. Then laughed at himself, remembering how in her first year, Tara had done the same about him.

They both fell asleep eventually, but neither slept well. In the morning Ethan's blankets were on the floor and Tara's were in a jumbled knot. Neither saw the other until they bumped heads.

"Sorry," they said in unison, then stood there grinning at each other.

"How did you sleep?" Ethan asked.

"I didn't, you?"

He shook his head negatively. "I think we need to talk."

"Agreed, but after breakfast."

Ethan made it and they ate in comfortable silence. He took a glass of juice and went out on the balcony, she did the same. They both started talking at the same time, then she stopped and he continued.

"What are we doing? Am I just a summer fling?"

She gave him an incredulous look, "no…. I've never been with anyone, I'm a virgin."

"I know that… it's not what I was asking."

Tara's eyes widened. "I'm not using you to get back at Christian, if that's what you think. These last few weeks have been great. I'm over him. To prove it, I'll call him right now on speaker-phone."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, as long as you know what you want. No regrets," he explained.

"I won't lie, you make me anxious. I'm scared of disappointing you, being clumsy and dumb." Her confession embarrassed her and she looked down at the concrete.

He came forward until he was standing directly in front of her. Then he used his finger to lift her chin until she looked him in the eyes. "I appreciate the honesty, but you could never disappoint me or be dumb and clumsy. Don't you know what you do to me?"

She stared at him in wonder and shook her head negatively, suddenly mute.

"Being around you, I can barely breath. My hands just want to touch you all the time. When you look at me or smile my way, my stomach is in knots. No one, ever, has made me loose control like you do. I'm honoured that you want me, like I want you."

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really," he confirmed. "But it needs to be for the right reason too. I don't want you to ever regret being with me, literally and figuratively."

"Do you want me to leave?" Tara asked, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"No, but we need to slow down… okay?"

She nodded and he hugged her. "Thank you for understanding," she mumbled.

"Let's finish this project for the CCCB, then we'll figure out the rest… deal?"

"Deal…. does this mean no more kisses?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, which she didn't see. Then kissed her head. She looked up at him and tapped a finger on her lips. Ethan gave in and his lips caressed hers, he was loosing the battle to say no. It was torture, but it was also sweet.

"I'm going to use FaceTime with Christian if I can get ahold of him," Tara said after they separated. "I'll take the bus to your studio this evening."

Ethan nodded, "call me if you need me."

"I think this talk with him has been long overdue. It's not because of anyone else, just us."

He hugged her and then left for his morning run. It helped him clear his mind and order his thoughts. Tara had triggered his creative thinking and ignited his desire. His journal, where he wrote down ideas for choreography, was now jammed with concepts. Even though it was still a few weeks away, he didn't want her to go back, but knew in the end she had to.

At the flat, Tara connected to the live video chat service. It didn't take long before the call was answered. Christian looked at the screen and she couldn't read his face.

"Hi," he said, unsure what more to say.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Tara asked.

"No…. Tara I'm sorry. I love you."

"I know and thanks for saying that. I love you too, but I think neither of us are _in love_ with each other anymore." She said truthfully, hoping he felt the same way.

Christian nodded, "we're great partners and you're my best friend, we just don't work as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And it's not because of the academy or Sammy's, or your father, Kayla, Josh from rehab or Ethan. It's just about us. We'll still work and dance together, share our dreams and goals." Tara added, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He rubbed his hands over his face and asked what he dreaded the answer to, "can you forgive me?"

She smiled sadly, "I have forgiven you, but I can't forget…. How is Kayla?"

Christian realized that Tara always thought about the other person, it was just who she was. "She's okay. It was a heat of the moment mistake, we're friends still and always will be, but she's focused on getting into the academy. So where are you?"

"I'm in Barcelona," Tara replied.

"Say hi to Ethan for me," Christian said without feeling jealousy.

"I will and I'll be back to do third year. I can't wait to show you the project I helped him with. We'll catch up more when I return," Tara said.

He could feel friendship, but the need to compete with Ethan was gone. "You're my soul mate Tara and I know now that you're not my life mate."

"Be well and happy, say hi to everyone for me. Good-bye Christian," Tara said feeling closure.

"Bye Tara, see you in a few weeks."

The video chat ended and it had gone better than she'd expected. Neither felt hostility to the other and he was right, they'd be friends forever, just not lovers. The passion was gone and that was okay with both of them. Both had grown up. He was setting down roots and she as just learning to spread her wings.


	6. Chapter 6

As it got closer to the performance date, tensions rose. Ethan and Tara had their first serious fight. She thought he was bullying the dancers, once again micro-managing everything. When Tara stood up to him, he got angry that she was undermining his authority. It was his career that it would effect if they failed, not hers. She stomped off and he dismissed the dancers and worked on the music. When she didn't return, he went to look for her, his anger having dissipated. He eventually found her, near his flat, lying on the clover patch.

"Hi," he said standing over her.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

He sat down beside her and she sat up. "You're cute when you're angry," he said with a lopsided grin.

"So are you and I apologize for not saying things to you out of earshot of the dancers," Tara said.

Ethan nodded, "and I'm sorry for yelling at you for only trying to help." He was looking at the ground near her right hand. "Is that a four leaf clover?"

Tara checked and a big smile graced her face. "You found one… see this performance is bound to be a great success."

"Friends?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the side, "I think we're more than that by now, don't you?"

In answer he cupped her face in his hand and gave her a kiss. Then smirked and used something she'd once said to him. "Sure I like you as a friend."

Tara laughed and tried to tickle him. They rolled around on the grass, play wrestling. He let her get the upper hand and be on top. Her hair framed their faces and she kissed his nose, eyes and cheeks, avoiding lips. He rolled her then, so he was on top and in control. Ethan let go of her wrists and held himself over her with his hands on either side of her head. Lowering slowly, he licked and then kissed her lips, until she opened her mouth and accepted his tongue. When his hips began to move against her, she pushed him off.

"Stop," Tara said.

He could hear the nervousness in her voice and let it go. Ethan stood up and offered her his hand. "Let's watch the video of what we've done today with the dancers. Tomorrow they get fitted for costumes, so on Friday we can do dress rehearsal."

She liked that he didn't pressure her or make her feel bad for stopping their intimate moment. "Sounds like a good plan." As much as the chemistry between them had flared, so had her fear. Not fear of him, but fear of the sexuality.

As Ethan held her hand, he felt her pulse and it was racing still. But by the time they had returned to his flat, it was back to normal. The video revealed that two of the dancers had their timing off. Tara would work with them tomorrow separate from the whole group, to make sure they got it right. Before they were done watching, Ethan got a call and had to return to the studio.

"I'll stay, you go take care of whatever it is." Tara needed some time to herself.

"Okay, I shouldn't be too long and I'll bring home something to eat for dinner."

While Ethan was gone, Tara tried to reach Kat again, without success. Her mind reviewed every single moment she'd spent in the past few years with Ethan. Somehow she had to get him out of her head. She changed into shorts and running shoes, locked the flat with the key he'd given her and in went the headphones. Her jog took her through Park Guell and out into the surrounding city. Not once did Tara think she could be in danger and it was too late, when she realized someone was running her down.

The guy wore a black hoodie and hit her from behind. She didn't fall, but stopped in shock. Then as she was about to tell him off, a hand went over her mouth and another held a knife to her throat. Reality hit, she was being mugged. Fighting him didn't work, he was stronger and heavier.

"Who runs without a cell phone or money on them?"

She shook her head, eyes wide. He dragged her to an alley and pushed her up against the wall. A new fear sprang into her mind, would he try and rape her? Remembering the mp3 player, she offered it up to him. "It's all I have… please let me go."

He grabbed it, told her to face the wall or he'd put a knife into her back. "Count out loud until thirty and don't turn around, or I'll come back and finish you."

Tara was shaking, but she did as she was told. Once the counting was done, she slowly turned around and looked up and down the alley. No one was around. She bolted, running as fast as she could back to the flat, constantly tossing looks over her shoulder. Her legs hurt, her lungs burned, but she made it back. Ethan's car was parked, he was back.

"Ethan? Ethan?" She practically screamed, opening the door so quickly that it hit the wall.

"Tara what's wrong?"

She ran into him, glad to have his strong arms around her. Her words came out in a rush, tremors racked her body, but tears never came. He had to get her to repeat what she said, as the words were incoherent. When Ethan realized what had happened, he immediately called the police. An officer came and took her statement and a description.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ethan said after the officer had left.

Tara shivered and wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "I was so scared, first I thought he was going to kill me. Then when he found nothing to take, his hands…"

"Don't even go there. If I ever find the guy…."

"You're right," she was about to say more, when a muscle cramp in her calf made her gasp in pain.

"Sit down, I'll massage it out for you. Sprinting home and no cool down walk, that's definitely not good for your legs." He got some muscle cream and began to work on her leg. The cramp released. "Go take a hot shower, you'll feel better afterwards."

"Thank you." She took a long, hot shower. It helped her muscles, but the scent of the guy wouldn't wash off. In pyjamas was how she joined Ethan for the food he'd brought home earlier.

"Better?" He asked.

"My legs are fine," Tara replied.

"Movie?"

"No I think I'll just go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

He nodded, but when he went to hug her, she flinched involuntarily. Realizing she was still in shock, he took no offence. "Alright, have a good sleep, tomorrow will be a better day."

It wasn't long before a nightmare gripped Tara's mind, making her relive the mugging. She screamed and woke to Ethan calling her name. She bolted upright shaking. This time his touch was comforting.

"You're okay, all safe." He went to leave and she grabbed his hand.

"Could.. could you stay and just hold me?"

If the situation hadn't been so serious earlier, her timid question would've been almost cute. "Sure, let me just turn off the lights and lock up." Ethan did as he said, brushed his teeth and changed.

"Can you leave the light on?" Tara asked as he returned, wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Yup, now move over." He got into her bed, under the covers.

"I'm sorry… you don't need this drama right before the performance date."

He rolled onto his side and looked at her, head supported by his hand. "This wasn't your fault, you didn't go looking for trouble."

She rolled over, back facing him so he couldn't see her tears. He spooned her, putting an arm over and pulling her closer. At first she was totally tense from head to toe.

"You're safe with me Tara. Just take some deep breaths and think about a place that makes you happy," Ethan coached softly into her ear.

The farm where she'd grown up, slowly took shape behind her closed eyes. Her breathing slowed and the sandman finally came. When her body relaxed, Ethan knew she was sleeping. He watched her breathing and raised an eyebrow when her rear wiggled and pushed up against his crotch. If she kept doing that, he'd end up poking her awake. Instead he waited until she settled and left the bed. On his way out, he left her door open, so if another nightmare came, he'd be there in seconds. Having her want him in her bed, he'd hoped for, but never like this.


	7. Chapter 7

The nightmare came back three more nights in a row. As she became more tired, they came multiple times in a night. Tara finally asked if Ethan would sleep beside her the whole night. She felt like a child for having to have someone be there, but he didn't tease her about it at all. The first nightmare came, where she felt the blade pressing against her neck. He rocked her until she was okay. She didn't wake and he rolled over. At 3 am the second one hit.

Ethan didn't wake her this time either, instead just talked into her ear. He rolled until he was spooning her. Tara didn't wake and the nightmare that ran through her mind, finally went away. What he hadn't expected was her talking in her sleep.

"I love you Ethan," Tara said in her sleep.

Not first realizing she wasn't awake he asked, "what?"

"I'm scared, of hurting you and of my heart breaking," Tara continued. "I've always loved you, admired…."

The last bit he didn't understand and she rolled over and stopped talking. He wondered if she'd remember it in the morning. At least he knew that she still had feelings for him, even if she couldn't say it when she was conscious. He shook his head, caressed a hair off her face and lay back down.

"Woman, what am I going to do about you?" He sighed. Unable to fall back asleep, he watched the hours tick away on the clock. A smile formed on his lips, when the alarm made Tara groan.

"Today is final dress rehearsal isn't it?" Tara grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"That it is. Coffee?" Ethan asked, getting out of her bed.

"That sounds divine. You can have the shower first… I need a few more minutes. Wake me up when you're done." She rolled to her side, pillow over her head.

He got up, set the coffee maker and then went into the shower. He didn't have to wake her when he was done. She was sipping coffee in the kitchen.

"I didn't wake up last night, so I guess you don't need to sleep beside me anymore." Tara said looking at him over the ridge of her coffee cup.

He shrugged and said nothing, rubbing his hair with a towel. A cup of coffee later and he looked in the fridge for food. Ethan heard her put her cup in the dishwasher and the bathroom door close. Not liking the options for breakfast, he skipped it and got ready for work.

"I'll stop at a cafe on the way," he said to her as they left.

"Need to go grocery shopping?" Tara grinned.

He nodded, "are you sure you're okay with dancing Sarah's part? Her ankle is still swollen."

They talked about the performance and both were excited to show everyone what they'd done. A friend from work would be video recording the whole thing. It would be a big night for Ethan, but he kept his focus on the task at hand. That way nerves would be kept at bay.

Tara went to make sure Sarah's costume fit her and then joined the others warming up. Everyone took their places and Ethan started the music. He called out a few corrections, but happy smiles ended the performance.

"That was excellent, see you all tomorrow night at the CCCB."

The group clapped and then packed up their gear. Tara changed, then returned to the studio. Ethan was still busy elsewhere, so she plugged in her phone, not having had time to get a new mp3 player. Music poured out and she danced, just for the joy of it. Energy she had in abundance today. Why hadn't she spent a summer with Ethan before? Dancing without pressure, was exactly what her teachers had suggested she do in the past.

"You'll blow third year away," Ethan said as he leaned against the wall, watching her.

"Thanks, this has been an amazing summer so far. I should've done this a long time ago."

"What dance?" He asked.

Tara stopped moving, "yes that and spending it with you. But I do miss Kat."

"So do I. Miss Movie Star has little time for us unknowns."

"Is she happy?" Tara asked.

"Yes and our parents are satisfied too."

She put on her track pants and a t-shirt, "has your dad gotten off your back yet?"

He chuckled, "he's still disappointed that I didn't take the company's contract."

"What, that was years ago. Seriously?"

"Yeah I know. I'll never live that down," Ethan said with a little disgust.

"Well he's blind, you're a fantastic choreographer and tomorrow night you'll prove it again. He's just jealous that you're better than him," Tara complimented.

He smiled and said, "I knew there was a reason I've kept you around… my personal cheering section."

Tara punched his arm, "I'll pay for dinner, if you drive us somewhere."

"Deal, let me grab some stuff and I'll meet you at the car."

They drove up Career Gran de Garcia and went to the Mc Donald's. Both had a Big Mac meal and washed it down with pop. Tara gave her fries to Ethan, as she didn't want an upset stomach. Next they went back to his flat, changed and sat on the balcony discussing tomorrow night.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the performance, they did a practice run at the CCCB theatre. Then it was hectic as there were other performances going on all day. Ethan's dancers, including Tara standing in for Sarah, were on at 5pm. Everyone was nervous and excited to show Barcelona what they could do. The curtain call went out and they had two minutes before going on. Ethan gave them a quick pep talk and then the dancers took their places on stage. The curtain rose and the music began. From the wings, Ethan watched the dancers and then glanced at the audience reaction. He cracked a smile and it grew when he saw the Mayor of Barcelona appreciating the show. The Mayor, was Vice President of Centre de Cultura Contemporania de Barcelona. He was obviously impressed and that meant Ethan would be hired for future festivals and exhibitions. Ethan's attention returned to the dancers and he made eye contact with Tara. The look he gave her, made her leap all that much higher. She loved making him happy and realized that it exponentially effected her positively too.

The final note of music played, the dancers didn't move until the theatre erupted with applause. Tara ran to the wings and dragged Ethan out on to the stage. Everyone joined hands and bowed, then they hurried off to let the next performance get ready.

"Oh my god, that was so awesome!"

"We got a standing ovation!"

These were some of the reactions from the other dancers, some things were said in spanish and Ethan had to translate for Tara. She gave him an exuberant hug. "You did it!"

He smiled from ear to ear, "we did it!" He kissed her until Scott told them to get a room. "See you two at Tinta Roja to celebrate?"

"We'll be there for sure. First round is on me," Ethan confirmed.

Tinta Roja was a bar that they had all begun to meet at. It had a bordello/circus/cabaret vibe with plush red velvet sofas, smoochy niches that encouraged moments of pash. It's atmosphere was perfect for a late drink. Sometimes the dancers, Ethan and Tara included, would participate in the tango classes on Wednesday nights.

Before Ethan could join everyone there, he and Tara were stopped by the Barcelona Mayor during intermission. Xavier Trias introduced himself and shook their hands. He spoke in Spanish, which only Ethan understood.

"My apologies, I did not know you spoke little spanish," Xavier said to Tara.

"No apology needed. Your city is beautiful," Tara gushed.

"She is very charming, I can see why you two are great partners. If only I was single, a woman who can move like you, should be wearing a ring!"

Tara blushed beet red with the compliment. Ethan and Xavier shook hands and exchanged more words in spanish. Then the mayor's attention was diverted by others.

"He's right, you were beautiful out there tonight. Took my breath away," Ethan said.

"Between the two of you, the compliments will keep my cheeks red for hours," Tara grinned. "Let me change and we can head out whenever you're ready."

Ethan spoke to his friend who had recorded the show, he'd bring a copy of it to the bar. Then he took Tara's hand and they went to the car. "That was one of the best nights of my life, thank you."

She gave him a long kiss, "that was all you, not me. Don't you know how amazing you are?"

"I know I'm amazing, but at the beginning of summer, I was lost. I created this, because of you." Ethan explained as he unlocked and opened her side of the car.

Tara laughed, "well I guess the purpose of having me here worked for you."

They arrived at the bar and the other dancers shouted their congratulations to Ethan. He bought the first round of drinks, while Tara danced with the girls. A phone call on his cell, took him away from the celebrations. It was Montse Sanchez from Increpacion. She was calling to say what a hit his choreography was. He was getting a bonus for successfully promoting their company. She also gave him two weeks off. Then she added that when Tara was done her third year at the academy, her and Ramon wanted to talk to her about being a contracted dancer for their company.

When Ethan told this to Tara, she jumped into his arms. "Really, but I didn't know they gave contracts for dancers!"

"The dynamics of Increpacion change all the time, that's what I love about them," Ethan explained.

"Maybe they're trying to ensure their favourite choreographer's inspiration never is far away," Tara giggled.

"Maybe… and I like that idea," Ethan confessed.

Before he could ask her if she did too, they got dragged out onto the dance floor to participate in an argentine tango. It was a sensual dance to begin with, the excitement of the night just added fuel to the fire that burned inside them. Not all the steps were perfection, but the movement between Tara and Ethan, got those watching them all hot and bothered.

Scott danced close by. "I think you two need to take that home… or this place is going to start charging admission. This feels like border line voyeurism," he teased.

Tara blushed and Ethan smirked. They took his advice and left. They talked about the night and the conversation continued back at the flat. Ethan put on some music and moved furniture out of the way. She danced, while he made some drinks. After taking a sip, she coaxed him to dance with her. Then began kissing his neck, her hands travelling down to his waist band. Following her lead, he helped Tara out of her shirt. She did the same to him. He picked her up and took her to his room. She removed her pants and lay on his bed in her bra and panties, waiting for him.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ethan asked, before he couldn't stop.

"Yes. I've wanted this… you... since I got here," she confessed. She took his hand in hers and pulled him towards her.

He needed no further encouragement and joined her on the bed. She was impatient and he was taking his time. Her hips moved under him and he fought for his control. He kissed her all over, caressing her exposed skin. Her hands drove him mad, but he kept his mind. He paused to get protection and then continued to use everything he knew to make her beg for release.

"Ethan," Tara gasped, as his mouth gave her such pleasure she could never have imagined.

Finally they became one and it was a surprise for her, but with his last shred of sanity, he waited until she was ready to continue. The first few movements of her hips, sent him over the edge. They lay entwined, hearts beating wildly.

"Thank you," he said into her neck.

She didn't know what to say, so many emotions ran through her.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked, when she said nothing.

"I'm better than okay…I…." She stopped, could she say the three words that were on her lips?

"You're tired?"

"Was I okay?" She asked at the same time he asked his question.

He answered first, "you were amazing. I've never felt like this with anyone… ever."

She smiled not so shy anymore. "Yes I'm tired, but can we do that again?"

He laughed and kissed her in response. "Practice makes perfect?"

Tara nodded, "that's the idea."


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, when Tara went to have a shower, Ethan changed his sheets. He wanted to tell her he loved her, always had, but he wanted her to say it first. A part of him still didn't believe she was over Christian, even after what she'd given him last night. Tara came out of the bathroom in her towel. When she saw Ethan, she dropped the towel. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his room. Their passion resulted in her having to take another shower, but this time he joined her.

That's how his first week off was spent; in bed. He joked about turning her into a nymphomaniac. She just wanted to be near him and connected, because soon she'd have to return to Australia. Tara was already partially packed, with a newspaper clipping of Ethan's performance at the CCCB, sitting on top of her cloths. The last part of the summer she wanted to return home and be with her parents. She again invited Ethan to join her and he agreed for his last week off. He wanted to have a private conversation with her father and this visit would be the perfect opportunity.

On the flight, Tara asked Ethan about 'So You Think You Can Dance Australia'. He explained that the show had a tiered format where the dancers of many styles entered open auditions. If they were allowed to move forward, they were put through additional rounds of auditions to test their ability to do different styles. At the end of the auditions, twenty dancers would begin the main phase. From there they were reduced to ten finalists. The finalists would perform solo, duet and group dance numbers in various styles. First the judges would decide who stayed and then the audience viewing the broadcast would vote.

"What kind of styles?" Tara asked.

"Your solo is which ever style you're best at. Then throughout the competition it could include classical, contemporary, ballroom, hip-hop, street, club, jazz and some musical theatre styles." Ethan first explained and then asked his own question, "why so curious about that show?"

"I heard some of the dancers from Kat's graduating class last year, talking about auditioning for it. You know, those who didn't get a contract with the company."

"That makes sense, since only 18-35 year old dancers can audition. I hear it's hard, but at the same time gives the dancers great exposure and experience with other forms of dance. I'd love to be a choreographer on that show, but dad always put it down."

She rolled her eyes. "Your dad doesn't know everything. Do you know who the judges are?"

"Hmm Carrie Bickmore… no wait she was the host….. Shannon Holtzapffel, Jason Gilkison and Aaron Cash. Rumour has it Paula Abdul will be a guest judge also. The dancers at Sammy's should audition too."

"Like Kayla. She'd have the hip-hop and street styles covered. Christian has been teaching her ballet basics and she's pretty good at contemporary," Tara admitted.

Ethan looked over at her. "Are you going to compete at the end of your third year or take a company contract if it's offered?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Before my back injury, I wouldn't have thought about anything except getting that contract. But so much has changed, ballet isn't everything. I love performing on stage and learning new styles of dance."

"It would give you a lot of experience in a short time and give you great networking opportunities. I think there is a $250 000 cash prize at the end of the show if you win. You'll also be a feature in some dance magazine and have the title of Australia's favourite dancer. Some even get contracts for ad campaigns. Not to mention meeting a big group of new dancers. And the show runs for a few months, instead of years."

"Do you think I should do it?" Tara asked.

"That I can't answer for you, it's your choice. Watch some episodes of it and see. What I can offer, is to choreograph your solos. You'll need a few, because once you're in, if you get the least votes you dance for your life."

"I would love that… you know if I went for it. But I still need to finish third year, " Tara sighed.

He smiled and held her hand, running his thumb in a caressing motion. "Maybe I'll be a choreographer on the show one day."

"They'd love you for sure, but would Increpacion let you go do it?"

"Who knows, we'll see when the time comes."

She eventually fell asleep on his shoulder and didn't wake until ten minutes before landing. Her tummy grumbled and Ethan grinned. Once they landed and had retrieved their luggage, Tara led the way to where she knew her dad was waiting. She dropped her bags and gave her dad a bear hug.

"You remember Ethan, right dad?" Tara asked.

"Mr. Webster," Ethan said shaking the man's hand.

"Ethan, thanks for bringing my girl home."

They loaded the El Camino with their luggage and got in. Tara rode in the middle, firing questions at her dad. He gave them the latest news as best as he could. Her dad had always liked Christian and started asking his daughter about him.

"He always liked coming to the farm, what happened?"

"Dad, I told you and mom, I don't want to talk about it. At least not right now," Tara said with annoyance.

"I'm just sorry he didn't come, he was a great help last year."

"Well this year we have Ethan for a week. Christian isn't coming," she said starting to get angry.

"Yes this year, we have Ethan."

From his tone of voice, Ethan could tell that Christian was his favourite. He'd have his work cut out for him if he wanted Tara's dad to give him a chance. He hoped that by the end of the week, Tara's father would like him. He wasn't a stranger to hard work, just not farm work. He wondered how Tara's dad would like Christian once he found out how he'd broke her heart.

Tara showed him where he'd be staying and left so he could unpack. Her mother came to meet him and then began the tour of their farm. Tara had two horses in tow and offered one to him. This is one thing he could do and mounted his horse easily.

"I'll show you our farm. We grow our own wheat and grain for the sheep and horses."

He saw a change in her, she was much more free at home. Her joy of just being out in the open was contagious. They stopped by a stream, that ran through a tree grove. After tying the horses to a log, they took a break.

"This place is beautiful, I can see why you love coming home."

She smiled, "it's a lot of work too. Some say it's a hard living."

Ethan took her hand in his, "when are you going to tell your parents what happened with Christian? You know you'll have to eventually."

She nodded and sighed. "I just wanted a few days, without having to revisit it all. You can tell them for me, if you want."

"It should come from you," he replied.

"Let's just forget about it for now. Come on, I'll race you back." She untied her horse and got back on. The horse turned and responded to her kick. It's hooves tore chunks of grass.

"That was cheating!" Ethan yelled after her, sending his horse in pursuit of hers.

He eventually caught up to her and they slowed down. They were both laughing as they came back to the horse paddock. He took off his horse's saddle and put a halter on before removing the bridle. Tara did the same and they gave the horses a brush down, then let them go.

"That was awesome, I've missed doing that. You ride well," she complimented him. "And we've missed sheep shearing, so you're off the hook for that."

"How many sheep do you guys have?" Ethan asked, genuinely interested.

"We have two herds. The free range ones are about five hundred. The second herd is around 1000. But if we have four people shearing at once, it's easy to do the whole combined herd in one day. But lately we've been down to just my dad and his friend. Hiring more hands can get expensive."

"So how can I help while here?" Ethan wondered.

Tara smiled, "oh there's lots to do. Fixing fences and clearing branches from the paddocks, are just some of the things that need to be done."

"When do we start?" He wanted to prove both to her and her father, that he could be as useful as Christian.

She laughed, "tomorrow is soon enough. I just got back. I haven't even shown you the joey we adopted."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Sometimes their mothers get killed or they just are abandoned. We take them in, feed and care for them until their old enough to face the world on their own."

"That's incredible."

They went to find her mother, who was bottle feeding the joey. Ethan was awed by the baby kangaroo. Tara and her mother shared a look, they enjoyed seeing how gentle he was with the animal. They left him, to make lunch.

"He's the one who helped you in rehab right?" Tara's mother asked as she sliced veggies.

"Yes, both times. And got me dancing again."

"What? When didn't you want to dance?"

"Mom, I was scared. Being injured…." Tara explained, but she knew that her mother wouldn't understand fully.

Ethan carried the joey in his arms. "Um… do baby kangaroos need to be burped like real babies?"

Tara and her mother laughed. Her mother took the joey from him. "Take a sandwich to your father, when you're done, will you Tara?"

"Sure mom. Where's he working?"

"South pasture, repairing fencing."

They took the four-wheelers out to find him. Once they arrived, Tara gave him what her mother had prepared. Before her father roped them into working the rest of the day on the fence, they left. They didn't return until close to sunset, so Tara could help her mother with dinner.

"Tomorrow the vacation ends. You'll both be helping me get that fence fixed."

"That's what we're here for sir, to give you a hand."

Tara's father grunted and said almost under his breath, "we'll see about that."


	10. Chapter 10

Ethan could tell that Tara's father was testing him. He was use to blisters on his feet, not on his hands, but that didn't stop him from working hard. He wanted the man to approve of him, since he had become Tara's boyfriend. She still hadn't told her parents what had happened between her and Christian. In the end, Ethan lost his cool and told Tara's father off.

"Christian broke Tara's heart. I'd expect you of all people wanting a guy who'd never betray your daughter."

"You think you're that guy?"

Ethan's anger broke, "I'd never hurt Tara like he did. She caught Christian in bed with another woman. He destroyed her. If that's the kind of man you approve of, then you're right I will never be like him." He got on the four-wheeler and rode off.

Tara came back with more wire and found out what had transpired. She confirmed what had happened with her father. "Ethan has always been supportive of me. I love him dad. Christian and I are just friends. I can forgive him, but I'll never trust him again."

"I'm sorry… for everything. I'll talk to Ethan later, once he cools down."

"I'll go find him," she said. The stream she'd taken him to on horseback, is where she found Ethan. "Dance with me?" She asked holding out her hand.

"I told your dad what happened with Christian. I'm sorry, I lost my temper."

"It's okay, I should've said something to my mom and dad sooner."

He nodded and then they danced. Ethan could tell that she loved dancing in the grass in her bare feet. Her smile radiated happiness and she laughed with joy, when he picked her up above his head. He took her through her presage lift, fish dive, cambre press lift and shoulder lift. He made it so easy, even the arabesque and forte turns in the grass, were okay.

"I don't want you to leave yet," Tara said.

"It's still two days away." Ethan hugged her and then they kissed for at least five minutes, but who was counting.

"That's still too soon!"

"Once you're back at the academy, you'll be too busy to even miss me."

She groaned, "I hope you're wrong."

Eventually they returned to the house. She saw her dad waiting for them and he asked to speak to Ethan alone. Mr. Webster apologized for giving Ethan a hard time. "I guess my trust was misplaced."

"I'm sorry for loosing my temper, but you have to know I would never betray her."

Mr. Webster nodded, "I think I've known that all along… you're in love with Tara?"

"Yes sir, I always have been…. Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that…. I'd like to ask for your permission to marry Tara. The engagement would be a few years, since she would need to decide what she wants to do after the academy…." Ethan held his breath, scared of her father's reply.

"Whatever she decides, her mother and I will approve. My little girl is all grown up and it will be you're responsibility to take care of her."

They shook hands, "thank you sir, your blessing means everything to me."

"How do you plan on asking her?"

Ethan told Mr. Webster his plan, they worked out details together. They had time to pull it off, since Tara still had to complete third year. That night at dinner, Ethan finally felt accepted by her family. To him, that meant the visit to the farm was successful. They invited him back for Christmas, warning him that over 50 people would also be coming. Tara's dad winked at him. Then her parents left, to visit friends at a neighbouring farm, to give them privacy. It gave the lovers a chance to be physically united for possibly the last time for a few months. But, when they heard the dogs barking to announce her parents had returned, Ethan left her bed and went to his own.

Then it was their last day. Tara would be driven back to the academy and Ethan would take a flight back to Barcelona- Spain. Neither wanted to leave the other, both promised to use video chat to stay in touch.

"I love you Ethan," Tara blurted as he removed his luggage from the car, at the airport.

He smiled and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you more. See you at Christmas."


	11. Chapter 11

When she returned to Sydney, Tara went to Sammy's studio to talk to Christian. She saw Kayla with him and decided to avoid the confrontation. After a call to Ethan, she realized she couldn't avoid him the whole time. She went back and said hello. Tara mentioned to Kayla about trying out for 'So You Think You Can Dance,' since she didn't get into first year at the academy.

"That's a great idea, thanks Tara…. and I'm sorry about what happened. You should know that Christian and I are just friends," Kayla clarified.

"Whatever you are to each other, is no longer my concern. And you'll knock them dead with your hip-hop."

"Can we talk a minute?" Christian asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Are we okay? I mean, I know what you said on video chat, but…?"

She took his hand in hers. "It'll take some time for us not to be awkward, but I'm still your friend. This year I'll be focused on completing third year. You'll be here teaching."

From how she spoke and the lack of chemistry between them, he knew that they were definitely over. He hoped his best friend would still be there in the end, but only time would tell.

Back at the academy, Ethan had been right, third year was taking up a lot of her time.

They kept their promise, making sure to spend at least thirty minutes a day on video chat.

He noticed that she played with the star necklace charm he'd given her the last night they were together.

Throughout third year, when Tara was anxious, lonely or sad, a phone call or video chat with Ethan and all was good again. He encouraged her friendship with Christian, but knew those two would never be like they once were. He too would call her with good and bad news about work. It was hard being in a long distance relationship, but both made it work. When he could, he came back to Sydney to offer help or support. One such time was when Tara competed for the Prix de Fonteyn preliminaries. He choreographed a variation of Cinderella and composed the music score for her. Due to work obligations he couldn't attend the Nationals, but she called him right after winning in the female category. He did make it front row centre for the Internationals, which she placed second at once again.

"I competed, just to make sure I could, since it was that stage that made me damage my back badly. Precious Adams from the USA, totally deserved the win and apprenticeship. She was flawless," Tara admitted.

Ethan gave her a bouquet of flowers, "you were fantastic. No one would ever believe last year your back had been broken!"

"I'm just so glad you were here for this, thank you." Tara kissed Ethan in a way that said she'd show him just how much she loved him… later.

The next day and last day of his stay in Sydney, she spent with him in it's entirety. They made love repeatedly and then went for a romantic dinner and walk in the park. In the evening, they went to watch a contemporary performance at Sammy's studio. Ethan congratulated Christian on his success as a teacher. Then it was one more stollen moment and off to the airport he went. He'd miss her and she him, but soon it would be Christmas and they would reunite.

He arranged that for the first few days of Tara's Christmas break, they would spend it in Switzerland. She'd experience real snow for the first time in her life. That's where he planned on proposing and giving her the engagement ring. Then they would return to Sydney and meet up with Kat, Abigail and Wes at the Webster farm. That way those closest to Tara and her family could celebrate. As much as he was nervous to ask her, he was also excited to be alone with her. He wanted to make all her dreams come true and he'd start with real snow. Tara had told him that Ben had found a skating rink for her, when they'd dated. Christian had fake snow for her winter prom. But he'd be the one to give her the full experience. His choreography work was spreading and he was getting paid well. He wasn't a starving artist anymore. After the CCCB performance, he'd no longer been an apprentice and had a full five year contract.

It seemed like forever, but finally Christmas break arrived. Tara flew to Barcelona, only to find out that Ethan was taking her to a cabin in the Swiss Alps. With the help of her mother, Ethan already had a suitcase of appropriate cloths packed for her. They flew out the same night she arrived. He loved the expression on her face, when she saw real snow. Before they even unpacked, he was showing her how to make a snow angel. The cabin had an out door hot tub and that's were they spent the first hour.

"It's so quiet when it falls. It's this big white blanket, but much more magical! Oh thank you Ethan, this is the best Christmas present ever," Tara said. Her eyes were round with wonder.

"When you dance freely, sometimes you remind me of a flake slowly floating down to earth. Pure beauty," his words reflected the love that shone in his eyes. Then to lighten the mood, he added, "just whatever you do, don't eat the yellow snow."

Curious, Tara asked why. When he explained she laughed, "oh that's gross!"

Next he showed her how to make a snow ball and they had a short snow ball fight, while still in the hot tub. He got out first and put his robe on. Then as Tara got out, he picked her up, so her feet didn't freeze on the deck. He carried her inside their cabin and put her down. Then out he went to put the cover on the hot tub, when he came back she awaited him in bed. Her heart was soaring and it showed in her love making. Afterwards, they put on snow gear and he helped her build a snow fort. It was childish, but fun. He adored her because of how she embraced new experiences. They watched the snow fall, drinking hot coco. It seemed like the perfect time.

Ethan got down on one knee and took off his mitts. Then withdrew a small box from his jacket. "We've always had this connection, you're like my heart beat. I love you Tara, will you marry me?"

Her eyes grew huge, her mouth formed an O as she looked down at the ring. It was a four leaf clover style, with little emeralds surrounding diamonds to form the petals. Her eyes weld up and she looked at him, "I… yes, yes, yes! I love it and I never knew I could be so happy! I love you Ethan, you make me feel things that no one ever has or ever will."

He put the ring on her exposed hand and picked her up. They laughed and cried, as the snow continued to fall. She wanted to call her parents and that's when he explained that they already knew. At the end of the week, they'd return to Australia for the celebration.

"Who else knows? Do Kat and Abigail know?" Tara asked, still staring at her ring.

"They both know, so does Grace, Ben, Lucinda and Ollie. Your dad has known for a while now. When I came to the farm during your break, I asked him then." Ethan confessed, glad that he no longer had to keep the secret.

"What about Christian?"

He shook his head. "I figured I'd wait to see if you wanted me to tell him or if you wanted to do that."

"How about we both do it together?"

Ethan smiled, "anything you want."

"Wow I'm engaged!" Tara gushed, still unable to believe everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

"I did make an agreement with your dad, that the engagement would be a few years. He wants you to be sure and that we're not rushing into anything. Not to mention, we don't know where your career will take you."

She cupped his face in her hands, "I can't even think right now….I have to call Kat and Abigail!"

He grinned and let her rush into the cabin to find her phone. He, himself, couldn't believe she'd said yes. For a few seconds Ethan hadn't been sure if she would. Looking up into the sky he whispered, "thank you Sammy… I wish you could've seen her face."

Tara had heard him and poked her head out the door. "How long have you wanted to ask me this?"

"Sammy knew it all along. He couldn't believe that I stepped aside so you could be with Christian. He'd caught me once, drawing a sketch of your ring. That was just before I asked you the second time to join me in Spain," Ethan explained.

"I don't know what to say, except that I'm glad he knew and was wanting us to be together."

The mood was turning a little somber, so he asked, "hungry? I can make dinner, while you talk to the girls."

She nodded, dialled Kat and then conferenced in Abigail. "Is this why you two have been distancing yourselves?…. Oh Kat, I love the ring… it was so romantic Abigail!" Tara explained about the snow and how Kat's brother had proposed to her.

He had dinner ready, before the call ended. She handed over the phone, so the girls could congratulate Ethan too. Finally he hung up. Dinner was eaten in front of the fire, which cast a warm glow inside the cabin. Both were happy and on cloud nine. Santa Clause had come early for them both.


	12. Chapter 12- Epilogue

Tara had completed third year and was offered a five year contract by the National Ballet Company. She turned it down and chose to take the contract from Inception's directors, so that she could be with Ethan. To her parents she explained that the right choice sometimes wasn't always the easy choice. But to make the deal even sweeter, Inception sent her to Russia and Paris, for a few months to study ballet there. Her dreams kept coming true. She found out later, that they were developing a world tour of Thumbelina, which Ethan would choreograph. Even though she auditioned with the other dancers, they had long ago planned to make her the lead. They wanted to keep him happy, as they loved his innovative ideas. The fact that he composed original music for some of their exhibitions, was just an added bonus.

It didn't take long for Ethan and Tara to become the new power couple of the dance world. What surprised them, was when Sebastian, Ethan's father, finally admitted that his son had become a world class choreographer. He also approved of Tara, as Ethan's wife. As promised they had a two year engagement. Abigail and Kat helped plan the wedding. Everyone attended, all their academy friends and business colleagues. Kayla and Christian came, with separate dates. The wedding was even published in Dance magazine.

One evening, Ethan and Tara lay embraced in bed. "Do you remember when you said I would be a star, even if I wasn't with the company?"

He thought a moment, "you were picking clovers and thought you might not return to the academy."

Tara nodded, "I had wanted you to be right. When you left for Barcelona, I had thought that I was going to show you that I would be so good, that the world couldn't ignore me. I had wanted you at my side, but could never have dreamed any of this."

"Neither did I, but I could never stay away from you long. It's like an invisible force, pulls me to you."

"Kat always use to tease me, when I said I could feel when you were around, long before we could see you. Do you think it's karma or fait?"

He shrugged and kissed her questions away. "We have courage, you and I. We take wrong turns, talk to strangers and open unmarked doors. If you see a group of people in a field, you go find out what they are doing. We do things without always knowing how they'll turn out. Somethings in life just can't be predicted and together we will continue to embrace the next adventure."

They did exactly that, including having twins. The boy was named Sammy and the girl was Elettra. Tara took time off from dancing to be a mother. Ethan made sure he always had time for his son, daughter and wife. This was something he had vowed to do so as not to be like his father. Like any family, they had rocky moments that tested their love. When they felt lost, their friends helped them reunite. Ethan's promise to Tara's dad, of never betraying her or breaking her heart, he always kept. Sometimes they would exchange harsh words, but never so much that they hurt each other deeply. Their children taught them how to communicate, give from the heart and to love unconditionally.

Life was a challenge, but together they not only survived, but proved to all that they had ever lasting true love. Just like when dancing, their purpose in life was not to get to a certain place, but to enjoy each step along the way.

~ THE END ~


End file.
